Blue Hen
Blue Hen is a character from The Penguins of Madagascar. Information She was introduced as a psychic chicken with the ability to select the winning sports team out of a set of 50/50 odds. At first, it is believed that she cannot speak, and communicates by using typical chicken noises. Kowalski, skeptical of psychic abilities, tries multiple times to prove the Blue Hen is a fraud. While the other zoo animals are captivated by the Blue Hen's "powers", ignore Kowalski. In a final attempt to prove the Blue Hen wrong, Kowalski films her using her power, claiming, "You can't fool an entire planet, baby!". Kowalski posts the video online, and it soon attracts the attention of the local news team. Chuck Charles and the news station go to the Zoo to film a story on the Psychic Chicken. Before the Blue Hen appears on TV, she confronts the Penguins after they find her notes and reveals that she can talk, reveals her short backstory and reveals she had an elaborate plan to have herself posted online and then become President. She also reveals that she had no psychic powers at all and that she used the power of rational prediction to select the winning sports team. As she turns away, Kowalski distracts her by singing and dancing. Rico quietly swapped bowls, and when the Blue Hen went to choose the winner, she picked the obvious loser. The humans discover that the hen was indeed a dud and Chuck is heard to say, "I guess this was just a chicken with dumb cluck." The Blue Hen vows revenge on the Penguins for foiling her plans but admits that Kowalski was "A saucy dancer" and kisses him. She appears again in P.E.L.T. as the main antagonist causing many problems for the others including Burt, Julien, and Marlene (though she is not seen). The hen later appears and freezes Rico with Kowalski's Ice Ray. She explains that she set up the clock so Skipper quits. She also kept doing different things to make Kowalski's command look like it had gone well (she even said, "Can someone be that dumb to be under the bell on their own?") and captured them. The hen plans to freeze the entire zoo and as the last animal in there she will be famous for being famous and wants to be the next Senator of Delaware. She then freezes Kowalski and Private with the ray. When she is in the lemur habitat freezing Maurice and the other lemurs, Skipper appears and fends off the ray and succeeds in freezing the hen. Personality She seems to be greedy and is always trying to make herself famous so she could one day claim a high position such as the President of the United States or a Senator of Delaware. She's very smart, has quick thinking and can calculate what will happen but always fails because of the penguins (mostly Kowalski and Skipper). She was easily distracted with Kowalski's swagger but the second time she could fend it off. The first time though, she grabbed Kowalski and kissed him, making it the first kiss shown in the entire series. She is shown to be an expert manipulator, orchestrating the events of the episodes she appeared in and is shown during her backstory to even be able to get a sheep to sit on her eggs. Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Villains Category:Madagascar characters Category:The Penguins of Madagascar characters Category:Hens Category:Chickens pl:Kura